Outside
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Kyle confronts Ash about his intentions towards Denny. Only thing is, his 'intentions' aren't directed at her. Ash/Kyle drabble.


**Warning! Contains swearing, slash themes and is kinda spoilerish.**

**AN: Okay. So this fic is about the new guy Ash. I know he hasn't even hit our screens yet but I spent all day on Monday (20.10.14) up at Palm Beach watching Home & Away being filmed and he was there. George and Nic were shooting a scene outside the Surf Club in which they were arguing, and being the slash addict that I am I had to write my version of it. Enjoy! **

"So tragic," Denny observed with equal measures of teasing and sympathy. They were out on the balcony at Angelo's, Ash was on his break so they'd come out here to enjoy the fresh ocean breeze while they chatted. The view of the stormy sea crashing up the beach wasn't too bad either.

"I know," Ash agreed, "but what can I do? He's straight isn't he?"

"I dunno," Denny smiled, "he's only had one girlfriend since I've known him and that was a while ago. There _is_ one thing I do know for certain though..." she said covertly, leaning in close. Ash found himself leaning in too, wanting whatever information she could offer that might help him in his pursuit of the brooding musician. "You won't know if you don't ask." Damn, that didn't help. She was right though, he was being kind of ridiculous about this.

"Point taken," he grinned back. After all, was he twenty-four or fourteen?

Denny was a cool chick, he was glad they'd hit it off. It was good to have someone he could joke about this crush with, otherwise it might turn into something way too serious. She just had a way of making him feel better, he appreciated that.

"You're amazing you know."

"I know," she preened, tucking her hair behind her ear in a silly gesture, pretending to be the type of vain girl she totally wasn't. It made him laugh.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Kyle interrupted them. Ash swallowed nervously, wondering how much of their conversation the restaurant manager had heard. Talking about talking was one thing but actually talking was another. Ash wasn't sure he was ready for this but when Denny winked at him it encouraged him to man up.

"Sure." He followed Kyle outside, telling himself to calm the fuck down, this wouldn't be what he hoped. Besides, he wasn't this guy, he didn't get nervous around people he was attracted to. Why should he? He knew how he looked.

Out the front of the Surf Club Kyle turned on him.

"Stay away from Denny yeah? She's off limits." Immediately Ash found himself on the defence in response to Kyle's hostility. He didn't like that Kyle treated him like just another bloke chasing Denny. Couldn't Kyle see there was more to him than that?

"Why? You got a thing for her?"

"No, but she's still getting over Casey. Just leave her alone alright."

"What if I don't want to?" Kyle gave him an impatient look. "We're just friends anyway."

"Yeah right," Kyle scoffed, it made Ash mad that Kyle wouldn't look past his surface. He wanted Kyle to see who he really was. And he wanted Kyle to trust him, but he didn't want to be a pushover.

"Look, I will, but not because you asked me to. You don't have the right to tell me what to do outside of work."

"I don't care why you do it, as long as you do. She's not for you." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Why the fuck not? I'm not good enough for you lot huh?"

"For her? No. Now get back to work." Well fuck, that certainly put him in his place. Bloody Denny, what'd she have to go and get his hopes up for? Angry and hurt he left Kyle and headed back towards the restaurant, hands jammed in his pockets, kicking viciously at the sand with his heavy boots. On his way he passed Denny, presumably she'd come to check on him. He knew she'd witnessed the whole exchange from the balcony, but he didn't want her comfort right now.

"Thanks for nothing," he pouted, not wanting her to get away without hurting a little bit too. Though when he caught her words to Kyle just before he walked in the door, he instantly felt shitty. She hadn't come down here to comfort him, she'd come to defend him, and maybe herself too. Her statement brought a smile to his face, and he decided to leave them to it, knowing he'd have the chance to make it up to her later. Besides, he had a feeling she was just getting warmed up.

"Kyle Braxton!" she demanded in a tone no guy wanted to hear from a chick, "you're a bloody fool, you know that?"

**AN: Btw I had an awesome day watching them film, and totally recommend any keen Home & Away fans take a Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday off and make the effort to get up there and check it out. The cast were all really friendly and took the time to get photos with fans after they finished each scene. I got photos with (and I'll use character names here in case the actors google themselves, I don't want them to stumble upon slash fanfiction hehe…) Josh, Oscar, Evie, Spencer, Dr Nate and Denny. I also met Kyle and Roo, and saw Marilyn, John, Jet, Phoebe, Katrina (the new chick), Maddy, Ash and Chris. PM me if you want the scoop on upcoming storylines, I did see one massive spoiler *gasp* :D**


End file.
